


A Song Left to Sing

by theriseofthedivine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Killing, Parent Death, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Vampires, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofthedivine/pseuds/theriseofthedivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester first saved your life when you were a teenager out on the first solo hunt of your life.  Dean and you had managed to clear a nest of vampires but not before the mate of a slaughtered vampire ran with both of your scents known.  Years later, the vampire still has found your trails and is looking for revenge.  Family ties are tried and romance is on the line.  Will you and Dean make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Left to Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an imagine. While writing this, I switched from trying a second person point of view but ended up switching to first person half way through. I'm sorry but I can't write in second person, so this imagine is in first person point of view. Please send feedback and tell me what you think!
> 
> More chapters will be posted as soon as I can crank them out. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it'll probably be at least four chapters. 
> 
> There is no smut in the first chapter, but plenty will be included in the following chapters.
> 
> Again, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

I first met the infamous Dean Winchester on a hunt when I were a teenager. Dean was out hunting with John and happened to stumble into me being beaten within an inch of my life. The Winchesters saved my life, but little did I know that it was only the first time.

 

I was born to be a hunter, a warrior for humanity and free will. However, I always felt separated from the hunting life; I wanted more. When all of my friends were learning to ride bikes, I was learning to fill shotgun shells with rock salt. Dad used to drop me off for martial arts lessons while my friends' dads dropped them off for swim lessons at the Y.  When I were sixteen, I actually did get a authentic license (unlike the ones my dad forged in the basement) like the rest, but instead of an elaborate Sweet Sixteen, I had something much better planned. My first solo hunt.

While Dad was immensely proud of my success on previous hunts together (I had been instrumental in taking down a Rougarou, several demons,  and a poltergeist or two, thank you very much), he had warned me that this hunt might prove to be difficult.  A nest of three or four vampires had taken residence in an abandoned storefront a few towns over. I'd been able dispatch a number of vamps on group hunts before but never on my own.  This was going to be interesting.

It was tradition in my family for a hunter to go on his or her first solo hunt at sixteen, but Mom fought against that tradition with every fiber in her being. 'It's a suicide mission," she had cried. "You're only sixteen years old! You don't have to choose this life!" She begged, cried, and pleaded with me to change my mind but to no avail. We'd all been over it before.

She wasn't born into a hunting family; she didn't understand the high from a hunt or the feeling of saving lives. Mom hated the hunting life.  Rather than being born into it, she stumbled into the life when my father rescued her from a spiteful werewolf.  My mother fell deeply in love with Dad, but she wouldn't leave her friends and hometown. So my parents settled down in Mom's hometown and had me, while Dad would stayed home of a couple weeks at a time and then left for a job and came home again.  She hated his lifestyle because she never knew if he'd be safe or coming home. She hated the missed birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays. Mom knew that he tried to be there and loved him for it, but she knew she never wanted that kind of life for me.

Mom sat quietly by as he gave me shooting lessons,  took me to martial arts classes, and showed you where to stab, skewer, and slice at various opponents. In retaliation, she made sure I did well in school and kept her job as a music teacher at the local high school.  She wanted to make sure that should I ever not want to be a hunter, I'd have the freedom to do whatever I wanted.  Cooking, sewing, and dance classes occupied all my time outside of hunting lessons and school.  I'd become worn thin and had to quit many extracurriculars.  Mom was a music teacher at the local high school so she taught me what she knew.  I became enthralled with the beauty of it all and was always eager to learn.

It was a small victory for her, but the hunter's blood coursed through my veins. There was no chance that I could ever hold any semblance of a mundane life with my sense of purpose.

 

Mom sat at the foot of my bed as I packed up a duffle bag full of essentials-- vials of dead man's blood,  syringes full of the stuff, and multitudes of long, sharp knives.

"Shouldn't you bring a couple stakes with you?" Mom joked.

"I'm not Buffy," I chuckled lightly at her attempt to lighten the mood. My decision to leave for my first solo hunt marked the death of the plan she had for me--but what she wasn’t mentioning that it could very well be the last time she would see me alive. I knew that she saw so much of my father mirrored in me, and once I got the “hunting high” I'd never stop.

"You know the drill," I continued.  "Decapitation is the only way. Stakes and the rest are only stories."

I continued to shuffle things around in my duffel bag.. Meeting my mother's eyes would only bring up conflicting emotions. Hunting was my calling--if only Mom wasn't so opposed to it. Dad had no qualms about letting me into "the family business"--hunting was the norm to him. 

After stalling for as long as I could, I zipped up the bag and looked into my mother's face.  Her eyes were wet and were pleading me to reconsider. I shook my head ever so slightly, and Mom let out a ragged sigh.  My heart broke as I turned away from her distraught face.

"Y/N,” Mom called, “your father wants to talk to you." Her voice was surprisingly even and controlled.

I nodded slowly without turning around, threw the bag over my shoulder, and walked out of my childhood home with a lump in my throat.

Outside, Dad was leaning on the hood of his old Charger. He had a gift wrapped box set next to him.  As I approached him, he straightens up and looks alert.

"You ready, Y/N?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it being your birthday and all I think you should open your present."

I cracked a grin. "What is it?"

He returned the smile saying, "Open it and see."

I reached for the wrapped box.  It long enough to be a shotgun or a rifle, but the box was too light and too wide to be either of those. I looked up questioningly,  and Dad only grinned.  Mom had managed to compose herself and had finally come outside. Dad had wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder, and nodded me on.

Tearing through the wrapping paper, I opened the box to see a simple recurve bow. The bow was hardy but was the perfect weight in my hands. The wood had interesting carvings that gave it an otherworldly look. My eyes lit with delight as you took in its elegance.

"I love it, Dad! Where did you get this from?"

"It's been in the family for a long time," he answered. "God only knows how old it is, but my father gave it to me when I went on my first hunt. Granted, I don't know if it'll be much help on those bloodsuckers, but I dipped the arrows in dead man's blood so that might do some good."

I ran into his arms. "Thanks, Dad."

"Happy birthday, sweetie." He kissed the top of my head. "Remember to coat the blades in dead man's blood before you do anything.  Call me if you need help, and I'll rush to get you. I staked it out earlier today. There should only be three or four of 'em--I believe in you.  Give 'em hell, Y/N."  He handed me the full quiver.

I loaded the Charger's trunk with the duffle, bow, and quiver and walked back toward my parents.  Mom gave me a tight hug while a bag crinkled in her hands.  

She retracted her arms and smiled sheepishly. Mom handed you a brown paper bag. "I made you a sandwich and put together some snacks.  Be safe, honey.  Don't do anything stupid. "

"Thanks, Mom.” I smiled at her softly. “And I'll be fine--I promise."

Mom gave me a halfhearted smile.

I gave them both quick hugs and got in the car. Before I could leave the driveway,  Dad yelled, "Try to be back in time for dinner!"

 

Driving the old Charger was a thrill. Dad rarely let me touch it when I had my permit, so it was definitely worth the long line at the DMV that morning.

After a half an hour or so, I parked in the alley behind the store.  I took a bite out of the sandwich Mom made.  It was my favorite, and I became nostalgic and tears pooled in my eyes.  Mom had tried everything to get me to change my mind about going on this hunt, and I shot her down every time.   I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.  Now was definitely not the time to become emotional.    

It was around mid afternoon--vamps are usually nocturnal because the sun causes slight discomfort. I staked out the place for a few hours and then readied my weapons. Knives and blades were drenched in dead man's blood and then stored in my jacket pockets and belt loops. My Smith and Wesson was tucked into the waistband of my jeans and was concealed by my heavy leather jacket. The quiver full of arrows went on my back and the bow was hung around my chest.

With a steeled resolve, I left the safe confines of the Charger when the sun was setting, casting off a golden hue.  I sent a prayer off the the universe and then began climbing the fire escape up to the 2nd floor of the building.  I jimmied the window open and proceeded to duck through.

I landed in a loft area on the second floor that had an office space and a futon that overlooked a would-be store below. The second floor was seemly empty as I approached the stairs with muffled footsteps.

Noises downstairs attracted my attention. Laughter and footsteps below hastened my pace. Leaning over the railing on the stairs, I took took in the scene.

A pile of bodies had been shoved in a corner of the room; there were too many bodies for three or four vampires to get through in the week that Dad had said they’d been there.

Shit, I thought. There’s got to be at least eight bloodsuckers with this many bodies lying around. Someone’s been busy making fledglings.

Too many fledglings could make my job even more difficult.  They were stronger and faster than older vampires and more vicious.  However, if you had to run from new vamps they wouldn’t be able to track you.  The older ones would hunt your scent until either of you were dead.

At the end of the building away from the windows, two unconscious people were suspended by their wrists from the ceiling.  Surrounding them were five vampires-- one at the neck of each victim while the others waited for their turns to feed, crazed by bloodlust.  None of them were acutely aware of their surroundings.  It was an optimal opportunity to strike.  

I moved down to the landing of the stairs, readied my bow, aimed, and released.  An arrow pierced through the air, striking a feeding vamp between the eyes.  He fell against the wall and slumped down to the floor.  He wasn’t dead, but he’d be unable to move for the next few minutes.

All the other vampires’ eyes tore from their fallen comrade to me as I readied another arrow.  I let it fly into the head of the vamp poised at its victim’s neck.  The others rushed at me as I pulled out my throwing knives.  I let them fly into the vamps at the front of the mob, and they fell back, stunned from the dead man’s blood on the knives.  

With my blade ready, I charged the remaining vampires.  I cleanly severed one’s head while the other tackled me.  We both fell to the floor in a fight for power.  This vampire was a fledgling, and it wasn’t going to give up easily.  My blade was knocked out of my hand and the next thing I knew hands were pinning my shoulders down.

I struggled against the vampire’s weight as he brought his head down close to my neck.  My fingers fumbled around my pockets when the damn bloodsucker bit deep.  

My shrill scream pierced the air as my fingers closed around the syringe.  I brought my arm up and slammed the needle down into the vampire’s neck, piercing its flesh. I released the syringe’s contents into the vampire and then he lay limp on top of me.

With a grunt, I managed to shove him off.  

Disgusting, I thought as I touched my neck.  Dammit, Mom’s going to flip shit when she sees this.  At least the bloodsucker missed the artery.

I struggled to your feet, dizzy from blood loss.  I reached into my jacket pocket for another blade when a vamp with a knife sticking out of her chest started to charge toward me.  Gripping the hilt tightly, I dodged her arms and sliced at the back of her knees.  She fell to her knees, no longer capable of standing.  I swung my blade in a wide arc and brought it across, struggling to break through the vertebrae.  Staggering over to a wall, I broke the glass of the emergency firebox and retrieved an ax.  I chopped at the fallen vampires’ heads, taking care to not get any blood into my own wound.  

"Y/N?"

I glanced up, looking around.  One of the hanging victims had gained consciousness.  It was Jenny, one of my friends from school. We'd been close when we were younger, but as I began to train more heavily we fell apart. I wondered why no one had noticed that she was missing yet.  I'd been so focused on the hunt that I didn't think of the vamps' victims.

“Jenny!” I exclaimed, mentally chiding myself.  Always think of others first.  "Are you okay?” I asked as I began to unchain her.

“No, I'm not okay!!" Her voice was shrill. "I don’t know if I can even stand.  They've been leeching off of me for days and are you fucking kidding me?” She said, glancing around the room while gesturing wildly. “Vampires?! They grabbed me when I left a party a couple of nights ago.  Are you Buffy the Vampire Hunter or something cause what you just did was fucking ridiculous?”  She was oddly being very much like her usual self for having been the chew toy of those bloodsuckers for days.

“Jenny, I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? Just give me a minute to get this other guy down.  We’ll talk about all of this in a little bit,” I said, working on her cuffs with my lockpick.  “I know this is all fucked up, but I’ll make sure that your safe.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” a rumbling voice behind me said.

Jenny shrieked and tried to jerk out of her restraints.

"Run through the back door into the alley. Get far away and then call my dad," I breathed as I shoved my cell into her hand and then managed to unlock her cuffs.  "Go now!"

Jenny's eyes were huge as she nodded slightly and vaulted for the exit at the back of the store.

I pivoted quickly and turned around to see three vampires at the front entrance of the store. Two males and one female blocked the door as I glanced around. I could try and run for the back exit, but that would leave the other victim behind to die. I wouldn't be able to live with that.

I planted my feet and smiled. "Hey, how you doing?" I said sarcastically.  "These guys yours?" I gestured to the slain vampires around me. "Sorry 'bout that."

The vampires were seething with rage, looking around at the massacre.  The one in the middle, a male with graying hair, seemed to be the master as well as the most composed.  The blonde female to his right and the young male to his left both seemed to be itching to rip my head off.

The leader cleared his throat. “A hunter, are you?  You seem a bit young to be out by yourself.  However you must be quite capable if you could manage to kill five of my youngest progenies.”

I scoffed, “I’m plenty capable, vamp.  And what makes you think I’m alone?  I have backup coming at any second.  You better run, big guy, and take your pets with you.  Or else we’re going to paint the walls with your blood.”  This guy is gonna kill me anyway.  I might as well go out with some badassery under my belt.

The vampire chuckled, “Such bravado!  You have no one coming.  Your scent is the only new one to this place.  And I’ll never forget it,” his voice threatened. “So sweet and delectable.”

He pointed to my neck.  “It’s a miracle you haven’t fainted yet with that much blood loss.  Levi, guard the front door,” He commanded.  The male vampire left the store to patrol outside.

The older vampire circled me slowly, and the blonde shifted restlessly a few paces away.

“Stephen, stop playing with the food.  I’m hungry!” she whined.  

Stephen shot her a look.  “Yvonne, control yourself.  I have a few questions for our guest first.”  He’s eyes skirted across my body, leaving me with the feeling I’d been violated.  My hand started for the pistol in my waistband.

Suddenly, the vampire grabbed my hand and twisted the arm behind my body.  I heard a crack, and a scream rose from my lungs.  Stephen threw my body down to the floor and sent a kick to my ribs.  Immense, searing pain spread throughout my chest, and I folded into a fetal position.  Tears ran down my face as he kicked my lower back, causing me to yelp in pain.

“Don’t try that shit again!” he growled. Stephen planted his foot and pushed down hard.  A bloodcurdling scream ripped through my lungs as my femur broke.  He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me to my feet.  The edges of my vision had started to blur as he bent his head to my exposed neck.  

A gunshot rang through the air, and Stephen threw me to ground again.  I gasped from the pain as I tried to look around the room.  A new figure had entered the room and was holding Yvonne with gun poised at her head and a needle sticking out of her thigh at the front entrance.  Dead man’s blood, I thought.  Stephen pressed his foot into my injured thigh again, causing me to cry out and the edges of my vision to blacken.

“Hey, asshole.  Why don’t you leave the girl alone?  Otherwise I’m gonna have to gank your mate here.” the new, deep voice bargained.

Stephen growled and charged the pair but was too slow.  The young man fired a shot into the blonde’s head and dropped the body.  The vamp grabbed the guy’s shirt and threw him into a wall.  Then the back door to the store flew open and another older man entered the room with a gun at the ready.  He fired a shot into the air, and Stephen glanced around the room, removing his gaze from the younger man.  Bad idea, vamp, I thought.

The young man had picked up my fallen ax and cleanly severed Stephen’s head off, sending blood across the room.  

I chuckled at my earlier lies coming true, but ended up screaming from the pain burning in my chest.  My vision faded to black and I was gone.

 

“Hey. Hey, sweetheart, wake up. Please wake up.  Hey, hey. Hey, Dad, she’s coming around.”

I opened my (eye color) eyes to see emerald green ones staring into my face.   

“Don’t move yet.  You’ve got some pretty severe injuries here, girl.  Some broken ribs, a broken leg,  and a concussion maybe.  We bandaged up your neck the best we could, but you’re going to need better medical care than we can give you.  We’ve got to get you to a hospital ASAP.”

I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it.  A sharp pain in my chest caused me to suck in a breathe but didn’t stop the sandwich I had earlier from around my stomach and lurch up my throat and right into the guy with emerald eyes’s lap.   

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” I croaked. “Ohmyfuckinggod, I’m s-s-so sorry.” I stuttered as I realized how hot the guy I just puked on was.

“Son of a bitch” the man exclaimed.  He pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped my stomach contents off of his pants.  He chuckled and looked into my eyes, “Yep, you’ve definitely got a concussion.  But I’ve got to say that this has been one hell of a first impression.”  His gaze was intense, and his smile was dazzling.

I was flabbergasted.  Was he seriously flirting with me right after I upchucked on him?  I moved to stand up and then cried out from the pain radiating from my thigh.  I must have been in shock before so I didn’t feel it.  But now I definitely felt it.  

I started to faint from the pain, but the guy caught my shoulders.  

“Seriously, don’t move.  Your femur’s got to be broken and you definitely don’t want to be putting any pressure on it.”

I stared up into those hypnotic emerald orbs, and breathed “Who the fuck are you?”.

He chuckled, and replied, “Dean Winchester’s the name.  I’m the guy who just saved your life.”


End file.
